bloonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
F.A.I.L. and S.A.F.E.
FAIL and SAFE appear on round 750. FAIL F.A.I.L.,or F'irst '''A'irship 'I'n 'L'ife,is a blimp.It has 1000 health (wait,that's low for a boss,especially on round 750!) and a third of the speed of a B.F.B..Upon death,it spawns 25 O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.s.It is the offensive blimp of the group, and therefore has some attacks: Fail: Makes a random tower/agent slip on a banana,making it unable to attack for 5 seconds and dealing 1 HP damage.Buildings and vehicles are unaffected. Obliteration: Spawns 10 O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R.s. Ultimate Rush: Spawns in 100 Red Bloons,Blue Bloons,Green Bloons,Yellow Bloons,and Pink Bloons,75 Purple Bloons,Black Bloons,White Bloons,Zebra Bloons,Lead Bloons,and Aqua Bloons,50 Rainbow Bloons,Police Bloons,Glass Bloons,Ceramic Bloons,and Thick Ceramic Bloons,and 25 Window Bloons,Super Bloons,and Hyper Bloons! SAFE S.A.F.E.,or 'S'econd 'A'irship o'''F the bloonivers'E' is another blimp that has 10000000 health (o.o) and 1/25th of the speed of a Z.O.M.G.It spawns an Attack Protector Resist Spawner Thick Ceramic Bloon,a N.O.O.B.,and 100 B.B.B.s upon death and is Camo,and has the immunities of a Lead Bloon,a Black Bloon,and a Police Bloon. And it has an attack: Shield: Puts it and FAIL in a shield that takes 10,000 hits to destroy. F.A.I.L. can have up to 5 shields around it, while S.A.F.E. can have up to 25. FAILSAFE After defeating both FAIL and SAFE, as well as all of their children,a cutscene is shown.The two blimps blow up,only to see that there was something else in them.These are the pilots of the blimps-Hyper Regen Red Bloons?!?!? But wait!They start regenerating into dark Dark Bloons. The Dark Bloons turn into one, then fuse the rubber of the two blimps,before building a blimp with the rubber using magical powers.The Dark Bloon entered the newly created blimp.This blimp is called FAILSAFE. (now the cutscene is over) Ok, let's get to FAILSAFE's powers and stuff. FAILSAFE,or F'irst '''A'irship 'I'n 'L'ife and 'S'econd 'A'irship o'''F the bloonivers'E',is basically the fusion between FAIL and SAFE (I pretty much already went over this in the cutscene) It has 5e+7 health and moves at 1/50th the speed of a ZOMG. Although it holds nothing,it has some powerful attacks. (These are pretty much more powerful versions of FAIL and SAFE's attacks,with a little twist) EPIC Fail: Launches an epic/awesome face at a random tower,making them slip for no apparent reason.This stuns them for 30 seconds and deals 10 HP damage,and does the same to all towers within a 30px radius. Doomsday: Spawns 100 OBLITERATORs. Also spawns 1000 BLITZs. Ultimate Rush: Same as FAIL's Ultimate Rush. Hyper Shield: Creates a shield around itself that takes 50000 hits to destroy.Can have up to 100 shields around it at a time.The shield also constantly spawns Hyper Bloons. (3 Hyper Bloons/second/shield) FINAL WAVE: Upon death,25000 Pink and Red Bloons come out of each cave in the track. (625 per second from each cave). After popping those, 20000 Zebra Bloons come out of each cave. (500 per second from each cave) This continues with 15000 Regrowth Rainbow Bloons out of each cave (325 per second from each cave), then 10000 Camo Regrowth Ceramic Bloons out of each cave. (250 per second from each cave) Then all come out at once. After that,another cutscene is shown.Five hands emerge from the caves.They are then revealed to be the Big Bad Dark Bloon's hands as he steps out of the cave in the middle. The Big Bad Dark Bloon then claims that he will get his revenge. Then a TO BE CONTINUED appears as the screen turns dark. (Absolute Toughness Part 2 is coming up.) Trivia These blimps used to be failsafes AND encourage everyone to BUY BUILDINGS OR VEHICLES (And in the notification that pops up when you first see this,it says that they are not failsafes) FAIL makes your towers fail, while SAFE keeps it and FAIL safe. FAILSAFE does both. They are bosses of Absolute Toughness. Category:Bloons Category:MOAB CLASS BLOONS Category:Groups of Blimps Category:Attacking bloons Category:Bosses Category:Capital Blimps Category:Capital Bloons